Hello Nightmare
by Princess of Nightmares
Summary: When someone wants power badly enough they'll do anything... even make a deal with the devil. What is the dark without the light though? Nothing is as it seems. however, and it appears everyone is hiding dark secrets. Ooo is on the verge of falling into Chaos... Can it be saved before it's too late? Find out in Hello Nightmare. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Princess of Nightmares here! This is my first ever _Adventure Time_ fanfiction, so I'm not sure how well it's going to turn out. This is an AU story and I will be using characters from Finn and Jake's world and the ones from Fionna and Cake. Since this is an AU story everyone will be human (though hair colors and eye color may be a little weird but if you watch anime like me it's not a big deal) with some quirks. Now I'm going to say this one last time. This. Is. An. AU. That means some characters will be OOC. I got this idea from the episode "Rattleballs," which I found a pretty dark episode due to the back story. I decided to make a story with a similar idea, but without the robots. I hope you will all give this story a chance. Oh, and this will be a Fiolee story eventually. For now the rating will be T, but it could go up as the story goes on. Oh, and the title came from A City Serene song that helped inspire this idea. You should check it out.**

* * *

**Hello Nightmare**

"_Nobody is more dangerous than he who imagines himself pure in heart, for his purity, by definition, is unassailable."_

_- James Baldwin_

**Prologue: High Ruler**

"Order! Order!"

The low mumble that had been echoing through the council room quickly came to a complete stop. All eyes went to the four men at the head of the room.

"This is ridiculous!" cried a voice.

"This is getting us no where!" cried another voice.

"Yeah!" a voice agreed.

"I said _order!_"

Everyone stilled in their seats and there was silence once again. All eyes were now on the tall man at the head of the table. He was wearing a long red robe that was pointed at the shoulders. Around his neck hung small chain. Attached to it was a bright red jewel of some sort; it appeared to glow from time to time. His skin was a slightly pinkish color and his head was bald.

"By acting this foolishly, none of you are proving yourselves worthy of being the High Ruler." The bald man growled.

"Well, Councilman Grod, we've been here for five hours! We've gotten no where and we're all tired. High King Billy is dead and his heirs are dead!" someone sighed exasperatedly.

"We don't know they're dead! We only searched for them within the perimeter of his castle. They could be alive somewhere else!" someone argued back.

"Ha! If they aren't in the castle they're dead! We all know that – I mean they were human after all. That race is so weak and fragile there is no way those babies would survive on their own. If they've been kidnapped there's no way we'll be getting them back anyways. It's safer to assume they were killed in the attack." the first voice spoke.

"If there is even the slightest chance they could still be alive, we should be looking for them!" the second voice yelled. "And what of his wife? High Queen Canyon? She could still be alive and with the children!"

"Uck! Are you mental? The entire castle was destroyed to a pile of rubble! No one got out; no one lived."

"We won't know that for sure until we actually start searching! Were bodies ever found? No! They could be alive and in need of help!"

"We can't be wasting our valuable time and money chasing after people who are obviously dead! You moron! The Lich is still out there and his army is growing! We need to just decide on a new High Ruler before the kingdom falls into chaos and then we have to move onto defeating the Lich."

The second man's face was red with anger. "Councilman Grod, surely you are not going to just give up looking for our High Queen and her children!"

Grod didn't answer right away. His expression wasn't readable, but Lincoln, the tall man beside Grod, knew he was thinking about how to phrase his answer without angering anyone further.

"We, the Council, understand that this is a hard time for everyone. We have lost Billy, the High King of Ooo. He was a fine and honorable man and we will always honor him for his sacrifice and bravery. If it were not for him we would surely already be in a state of chaos. Right now the citizens are mourning the loss of their beloved High King and Queen. As far as they are concerned they both died in the fight and so we should not disrupt what little peace we have right now by sending a search party for the High Queen or her children. It would be giving the citizens false hope. The chances of them being alive are slim – no where near high enough to risk getting the people's hopes high. For now we need to focus on finding a new High Ruler. The Lich should not be back anytime soon as far as we know so that is not a top concern as of right now anyways." Grod spoke loud but slowly, making sure everyone in the room heard him.

"Hoo. As much as I hate to admit it... I agree with Grod and second his motion." Came a softer voice. He was on the other side of Grod. His hair hair was a golden color that slowly got darker, brownish looking color, as it went down. His hair shaped his slightly pointed face, resting on his shoulders, why the rest was pulled back into a ponytail. Throughout his hair were odd little shapes that seemed to have a white glow about them. He wore a simple brown robe, that hung past his hands, over his gold shirt and dark pants. His eyes were pointed upward slightly and were pure white with a slight glow.

"I agree with Councilman Owl. Our concerns right now need to be keeping the peace with the citizens. If we don't, there will be riots." The councilman beside Owl concerned. He was lanky, dark skinned man. Like the others, he was also tall with an odd look about him. His hair was short and curly and the color of pink cotton candy. His somewhat large eyes were yellow where they should have been white. His eye color was baby blue and he lacked pupils. He wore a plain pink robe with sleeves that stopped at his wrists.

Grod nodded at the two. "Councilman Lincoln, what are your thoughts?"

"I say our first concern should, in fact, be keeping the peace. As of right now we are in a delicate state and should not be getting the hopes of our citizens up. For the time being we need to find a new High Ruler. However, everyone should keep an open eye just in case the High Queen tries to contact someone for help." Lincoln spoke with a loud and confident voice. Councilman Lincoln was probably the most ordinary looking of them all. He had well groomed black hair with a slight beard on his chin. His skin was fair and he wore a black suit with a black bow tie. The most notable thing about him was probably his rather large ears.

Grod gave Lincoln a nod and then turned his attention to the rest of the people in the court. "Are there any objections?"

"What if High Queen Canyon is needing our help now and _can't _reach us? Are we just suppose to sit back and do nothing?!" an outraged voice yelled.

"Lincoln has already said to keep an eye open. We cannot risk any further action without gaining the attention of the citizens." Grod said calmly.

"This is ridiculous! The High King and High Queen would never sit back if one of us were in their position!"

"Yes, but the High King is dead and we have no word from the High Queen. I repeat, we _cannot_ risk arousing the citizens! We have no choice but to sit back!"

"If I may interject." A new voice came. "But... I think I may have a solution."

"Ah, Simon." Grod nodded. "You have the floor."

The man named Simon was about average height with olive colored skin. His hair was dark brown and reached his neck, flair out on the sides a little. He wore a dark suit with mismatching patches on the elbows and a red bow tie. He had sky blue eyes and a pair of blue tented glasses rested on his nose.

"You see, I may not be a ruler like most of the others here but I am an antiquarian and Professor of Archeology. My studies tend to end with me traveling to some of the most remote places in all of Ooo. I could go look for the High Queen and her children myself. No one would think anything odd of me coming and going places because I am already known to do that when I do field work."

Grod seemed surprised at his offer but Lincoln looked pleased. Prismo and Owl, on the other hand, shared a concerned glance that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Simon, that is a noble and kind thing for you to offer. Are you sure you are up to the task?" Grod asked, wanting to give Simon a chance to back out.

"I'm sure." Simon gave a firm nod. "It'll give me a chance to find more artifacts, anyways." He held his head high. "High King Billy and High Queen Canyon were always kind to me. We were very close and they gave me a home when no one else would. It's the least I could do for them. And... with my connections, if they're out there I'll find them in no time."

Lincoln smiled at Simon. "Is there anything you will need for your journey, Simon Petrikov?"

"No... well, maybe some food for the journey."

Lincoln nodded. "It will be taken care of."

"And... while I'm gone, could someone make sure Betty is safe? I hate leaving her alone."

"Of course, Simon." Lincoln grinned.

"Thank you." Simon bent slightly, giving a small bow, and took a seat once again.

"Have we reached a compromise?" Grod spoke once again.

There were a few more mumbles but no one spoke out again.

"Good. Now time to move on to the next matter at hand; finding a new High Ruler." Grod announced.

The room was loud once again and everyone was shouting. Prismo let out an exasperated sigh and slumped down in his seat a little. Owl held his forehead in his head and was rubbing his temples. Lincoln seemed to be slightly disappointed while Grod looked thoroughly irked.

"Order! Order!"

The shouts slowly came to an end as attention was returned to the four councilmen.

"Now, in all our time, we have never been without a High Ruler. Each High King and High Queen always had an heir to take their place. Seeing that that is not possible we are going to have decide on a completely new person. We the Council have decided to choose out of the Kings and Queens since they already have experience ruling over land. Understand that this is a big responsibility that should not be taken lightly. You will be responsible for keeping all the citizens of Ooo calm. You will be giving up your current area of rule but will gain more control. Understand that this power is not limitless and we the Councilmen have the final say in who will be elected High Ruler."

"Well we don't want it! We refuse to take it!" said a slightly shrill woman. She had light purple skin with a short bob cut that was a slightly darker purple than her skin. On her forehead was yellow star with a pink outline. She was slightly large, making her appear lumpy in her poof-y purple dress.

"Our kingdom is hard enough as it." The man next to her agreed. "We only came to this thing because we had no choice." He huffed. Like the woman he had light purple skin but he was bald with only a little bit of dark purple scruff on his prominent chin. He, too, had a matching yellow star with a pink outline on it. Like the woman he was also rather large and his dark purple business suit made him appear somewhat lumpy.

Grod nodded. "We can respect that Lars."

The purple man only huffed in response.

"If you do not wish to become High Ruler, please raise your hand now." Grod's voice echoed through the room.

More than half the rulers raised their hands.

"Of course _you_ would want to be High Ruler, Flame King." Sneered a high pitch, almost girly, voice. The man who spoke had slightly grayish skin and was quite short. He had pink hair that was styled in a way that made his head appear to have a slight mushroom shape to it. His shirt was split horizontally into two colors – light blue and yellow. Instead of pants he wore red tights.

"Don't you dare call me that, King _Snuggadoodle_." The "Flame King" growled back. "I would be a far better ruler than you!" The so called "Flame King" was in copper colored armor lined with rhombus shaped red gems on the collar. There was a larger, pentagon-shaped red gem in the center at his chest. The limb pieces of the armor had horizontal stripes with copper and brown colors. His skin was a reddish-orange color with a faint yellowish glow. His red hair was the color of fire with a faint orange mixed in. His yellow eyes were pointed upward slightly and seemed to have a slight glow to them.

"Shut it you two! This is serious." growled a high-pitched voiced woman. She was somewhat short and had pale pink skin. Her curly hair had a leaf-green bow in it and rested on her shoulders and was the color of raspberries. She wore a dress a shade darker than her hair with a belt around her waist that matched the bow in her hair.

"Watch your tongue, Wildberry." the "Flame King" snarled.

Her face became red with anger. "That is is _Queen_ Wildberry to you." she snapped back. "Can you stop being an arrogant ass and just listen for once? Everyone knows you just want more power. That's why you don't want children." she huffed. "You're afraid they'll be better than you!"

The "Flame King" narrowed his eyes at the bold woman. He wanted to strike her down where she stood but knew such an act would cause him more trouble than it was worth.

"At least I know how to keep my citizens under control." he retorted, his voice low.

"How dare yo-"

"_Enough!_" Grod yelled. "I am tired of all this petty arguing."

"Hoo. Indeed." Owl mumbled.

"U-um... if I-I may?" a soft voice spoke up.

"Hoo. Ah, Samantha." Owl gave a calming smile. "You may have the floor."

Samantha appeared to no more than a mere girl. She was of average height with light green skin. She had curly dark green hair tied into pigtails that reached her waist. Her lime green dress was simple and was slightly poof-y at the shoulders.

"T-thank you, Owl." She nodded and took a deep breath, speaking a bit louder so others could hear her. "I-I had an idea... a-about who c-could be the new H-high R-ruler."

"Dear god! Spit it out and stop sputtering!" the "Flame King" growled.

"Watch your mouth!" Queen Wildberry frowned.

The "Flame King" just rolled his eyes.

"Hoo. Continue, Samantha." Owl encourged.

"W-well..." Samantha began to nervously play with her fingers. "Queen Bubblegum a-and King Gumball have one of the l-largest holds at the m-moment. They are already u-use to caring for m-many citizens."

The "Flame King" scoffed. "Bubblegum and Gumball? What a stupid idea." He spat. "They are young and too naïve."

"O-oh, but I thought them being y-young would be a g-good thing!" She nodded. "Y-young people tend to give others h-hope. Having such y-young and happy r-rulers would definitely give the c-citizens hope! And... they... they're s-so pure of h-heart!"

Grod pondered this for a moment. "Hm... that is an excellent idea. Queen Bubblegum and King Gumball may be young but maybe that's what we need. Councilman Lincoln, what do you think?" He turned to Lincoln.

"I think those two would be lovely rulers. Samantha speaks the truth when she says youth tends to renew people's hope. And they do already rule over one of the largest holds in all of Ooo and they seem to do a fine job at it."

"Hoo. True." Owl nodded. His voice seemed to be weary though, but only Prismo seemed to notice.

Prismo nodded, decided he didn't want to comment.

"Queen Bubblegum and Prince Gumball." Grod spoke.

"Yes?" the two spoke in unison.

"Do you think you two are up to the task of being the High Rulers?"

"What do you think, brother?"

Queen Bubblegum was slightly taller than average and had light pink skin. Her perfectly straight hair – true to her name – was the color of pink bubblegum and to her thighs. Her round eyes were light purple. She wore a puffy-sleeved flowing pink gown that had a purple lace belt and purple trim at the spoon neck collar.

"I think it would be a lovely way to help the citizens, sister."

King Bubblegum was also slightly taller than average, but was much taller than his sister. His hair was also bubblegum pink and was somewhat in a coiffe (1). His shirt was hot pink with light pink puffed sleeves and magenta slits. His under sleeves were magenta as well with dark-pink cuffs. His collar matched his sleeves and was adorned by a small blue jewel inside a gold crest. On his belt was another small blue jewel inside a blue crest. His trousers were dark pink with purple seams running down the sides, followed by indigo dress shoes. Like his sister he, too, had round, light-purple eyes.

"Oh come on!" The "Flame King" scoffed. "You can't seriously be considering them as High Rulers! The twin freaks? Really?!"

"It's not up to you." Queen Wildberry huffed.

The four councilmen started to whisper among themselves as the two argued with each other. After about five minutes they reached a decision.

"Attention!" Grod ordered.

There was silence once more and everyone was on edge.

"We the Council have decided it is in the best interest of Ooo that Queen Bubblegum and King Gumball become the High Rulers. Our decision is final." Grod's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Whispers broke out amongst everyone. Samantha seemed to be trying to hide, not seeming to like the attention she was getting. Simon appeared to be in deep thought about about something. Prismo and Owl appeared to be having some sort of conversation without words.

"Thank you, Council." Gumball smiled, bowing in respect.

Bubblegum bowed with him, smiling as well. "I promise, you won't regret this."

* * *

**A/N: (1) I wasn't sure how to describe Prince Gumball's hair so I used the Adventure Time wiki and that was the work they used. If it's wrong I apologize.**

**So, what did you guys think? Instead of Princesses I changed everyone to kings and queens. Also, Samantha is not an OC. I wanted to use another one of the Princesses so I got on the Adventure Time wiki and got a list of all them and Samantha was one of them. It said she was in the comics. There wasn't much about her though so I wasn't too sure on how to portray her. Oh and Grod is Grob Gob Glob Grod if you couldn't figure that out. Owl is the Cosmic Owl. Lincoln is obviously Abe Lincoln and Prismo is obviously Prismo. ****Oh and I didn't know what to call Lumpy Space King so I just named him Lars. Did you like the name? What should I name Lumpy Space Princess? Any name ideas for some of the other characters would be awesome too! I didn't have anything to use as the cover art either. If anyone has anything I can use, please let me know.**

**I gave this a quick re-read but I'm sure there is still mistakes and so I apologize for any that you found.**

**Be sure to leave a review and give me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter One: New Family

**Hello Nightmare**

"_The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege."_

_~Charles Kuralt_

**Chapter One:**

**A New Family**

"Sweet babies it's hot out here! How did you ever convince me to come out here in the first place?"

"Stop complaining, dude. We're gonna go on adventure!"

Today the sun was shinning it's rays full force on the land of Ooo – making it one of the hottest days of the summer. Most of the citizens were keeping cool by staying indoors or swimming, but this duo had other plans.

A girl, around the age of sixteen, was sweating up a storm. She had dark skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was white and rather short but her side swept bangs were a light coffee color. She wore a pair of white shorts and flip flops and an orange-cream colored shirt. What was unusual about her was the fact that she had coffee colored cat ears on her head, instead of normal human ears. On her back she had a fluffy white cat tail with a coffee colored tip.

In front of the girl was a boy around the age of eighteen. He appeared to be at ease in the intense heat. His shaggy yellow-orange hair clung to his neck and face. His skin was slightly tan, most likely from being outside all of the time, but was no where near as dark as the girl behind him. His eyes were a mix between gray and brown. He wore a sleeveless orange vest that was left open and a pair of brown shorts and orange sandals. Like the girl he also had an unusual set of ears. His were the same color as his hair though and were floppy – like a dog. On his back he had matching dog tail.

"Mm-mm, Jake. I ain't ever lettin' you drag me out in this kind of heat again."

"Seriously, man? It's not that bad, Cake! I got a feelin' in my gut! And my gut is never wrong. We just need to walk a little farther."

Cake rolled her eyes. "Lets just get out of this damn heat."

"Over there." Jake pointed to a thicket of trees. "My gut is tellin' me we should go in there."

"Oh honey, thank goodness! I was startin' to think we were gonna melt from this heat."

Jake ignored his cousin and ran off into the trees. Cake sighed and followed after him, shaking her head as she did.

They eventually slowed to a walk, both running out of breath rather quickly. Jake mumbled something about being out-of-shape and lazy but Cake didn't really care. She was more relieved to be out from under the suns intense rays and under the shade of the tall trees. Her side was cramping from running so much but she mostly ignored it. She knew complaining wouldn't do her any good at this point. Once Jake was set on something there was no stopping him. It would just be quicker to let him do what he wanted than to try and argue with him.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Jake gasped out. "Cake, you gotta see this!"

Cake let out an irritated sigh. She had fallen behind a bit since Jake had sped up after saying he smelt something funny.

"Hold on, dog breath." She was fanning herself with her hand. She sped up her pace a little bit until she reached Jake's side.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Jake whispered.

"Sweet babies..." Cake gasped. "They're..."

"Human." Jake finished.

In front of the duo were two human children. Both had golden blond hair, though the boy had more the girl. Neither of them had anything on except for a diaper. The boy appeared to be about a year old while the girl was barely more than a newborn. The two were passed out and looked overheated. They looked like they were near death.

"Didn't they... die out more or less?"

"That's what I thought. After High King Billy died I heard someone went searching for High Queen Canyon. They searched for, like, three years. There was never any sign of her or her kids. That was about fifty years ago. During that time most of the humans were wiped out because the High King and Queen were not there to protect them. Bubblegum and Gumball tried to intervene but there wasn't much they could do, especially since they had so much to deal with. Now there are less than... uh... maybe ten humans? Most are in hiding."

"Then how did these babies get way out here?" Cake frowned as she looked down at the two children in front of her.

"I have no idea. What should we do?"

Cake's mothering instincts were kicking in. "We take care of them, of course!" she stated like was obvious. She quickly bent down and picked up the young girl, cradling her in her arms.

Jake frowned a little. "Are you sure about this, man? I mean we live in a crummy Tree Fort and we barely have enough to take care of ourselves. And I don't like the idea of taking care of a bunch of kids."

Cake rolled her eyes. "It's not a bunch of kids... there are two. And we can't just leave them out here! If we do they'll die, especially in this heat! Now pick up the boy."

"Alright... but I blame you if we get in trouble for kidnapping or somethin'." Jake mumbled as he picked up the boy.

"Mama Cake has you now, honey. Everything is gonna be okay." Cake whispered to the sleeping girl.

"You know she can't hear you, right?"

Cake glared at him. "I know that! Let's just get them back to the Tree Fort."

Jake nodded and the two carried the children back to their Tree Fort. They did their best to shield the already overheated kids from the sun as they walked. Cake would scold Jake every now and then about how he was holding the boy but other than that it was mostly silent.

_- Adventure Time -_

The Tree Fort was built in some sort of willow tree that appeared to be completely hollow. Leaves that drooped downwards appeared to make up the roofs of the different parts of the Tree Fort. There were even windows built into those leaves. Bridges had been constructed to connect the different parts of the Tree Fort there also appeared to be a lookout boat near the top of the tree. Around the tree there was a pond, well, yurt, vegetable garden, and a chicken coop. There also appeared to be a poorly built addition to the Tree Fort that looked like a bunch of wood that had been randomly nailed together. It was a wonder it could stand.

Jake and Cake quickly went into the shabby looking part of the Tree Fort. Inside it was completely empty. At the end of the room there was a poorly made ladder that led up into the tree fort. The duo carefully climbed up the ladder and into their living room.

Their living room was furnished with a brown colored couch and a small coffee table. In the corner there was a wood burning stove with a pile of kindling next to it. In another corner they had what looked to be an old phonograph. Connected to the living room was the kitchen. It contained a red couch, a long coffee table, a stove, and other kitchen appliances. On the wall there was a ripped painting of what appeared to be a naked woman **(1)**.

"Lets lay them on the couch, hun, and get some things to help cool them off." Cake ordered as she set the girl down on the brown couch.

Jake set the boy down beside the girl and gathered some fans. He plugged as many as he could up and positioned them so that they blew onto the children. Cake grabbed some rags and soaked them in cold water. She then put them over the young kids foreheads, wiping away any water that dripped down their face. Jake turned on their air-conditioner while Cake was busy with that.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" Jake asked.

"Does it look like I'm a doctor?"

"I was just askin'!"

Cake rolled her eyes. "Mm-hm. Keep your dumb questions to yourself."

Jake huffed and mumbled something about girls and periods, which Cake decided to ignore.

Three long hours passed before the two kids woke up. The girl woke up first and she began crying. At the sound of her crying the young boy woke up next. He had a worried look on his face as he reached his chubby arm out towards his sister. He held onto her as if he were trying to comfort the small girl. Eventually he was able to get her to calm down and stop crying. Now that their eyes were open, Jake and Cake could see that the boy had sapphire blue colored eyes and the girl had sea-green colored eyes.

"Hello." Cake said softly.

The young boy seemed startled, as if he had been unaware of Cake and Jake's presence.

"My name is Cake."

"And I'm Jake."

"Do you have a name?"

"issy!" The boy pointed to the girl. "at my issy!"

"That's your sister?" Cake asked.

The boy nodded happily. "Yes!" he giggled, a bit of drool going down his chin.

"What's her name?"

"issy!"

"Sissy?" Cake asked, slightly amused.

The boy nodded, giggling some more.

Cake turned to Jake. "I don't think they have names."

"Well that just means we can name them!" Jake grinned excitedly.

"I think you're having to much fun with this." Cake mumbled.

Jake ignored his cousin and moved so he was in front of the boy.

"Hey, buddy."

The young boy grinned and reached out, trying to grab Jake's ears.

Jake let him tug on them a little. "You like my ears, kid?"

"Uppy! Uppy!"

"Yeah, I'm a puppy." Jake humored the boy.

The young boy started making all kinds of dog sounds.

Jake chuckled. "I think I'll name him Finn."

Cake gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look! I'm not crazy! Finn means fair and his hair and skin are fair colored. And Finn is the name of a hero from some legend **(2)**. Maybe he'll become a hero when he grows up." Jake said proudly.

"Hm... I'll name the girl Fionna. It also means fair and maybe she'll be compassionate and have a magnetic personality **(3).**" Cake gushed.

Jake scoffed. "Dude, a name can't make that happen."

"Sure it can, hun. Would you rather be friends with someone named Angelica or someone with name like Seraphim."

"Okay, I see your point."

Cake turned back to the young children. Fionna was currently gnawing on her hand and Finn was still making cute dog sounds.

"So, kid, does Finn sound like an okay name?" Jake asked with a lopsided grin.

"Inn! Inn!" The boy giggled.

"Finn it is." He chuckled. "And what about your sis? Is Fionna okay?"

"Fi-fi!" He giggled.

"Alright! We got names down!" Jake threw a fist into the air.

"You know there is more than naming when it comes to taking care of kids... right?" Cake sighed.

"...I know..." Jake grumbled.

"I'll go get some baby food. Keep an eye on them until I get back, hun."

Jake started sniffing the air and then made a face. "Oh no! I'll go get the food! You take care of... _that._" He pointed accusingly towards the giggling kids.

"Wha-"

Jake ran off before she could finish.

"Dumb dog..." Cake mumbled. "Now... I'm guessing he's talking about a dirty diaper. Which one of you was it?"

"Boom boom!" Finn frowned.

"Boom boom?" Cake frowned.

"Boom boom!" He started crying.

_I'm guessing it was him... great. _Cake sighed. "Let's go get you changed." She picked up Fionna, who was making gurgling sounds, and held out a hand for Finn. "You can walk, right?"

Finn looked up at her as if he had just been challenged to duel. The young boy climbed off the couch, tears still falling, until his feet touched the ground. His legs were wobbly but he grabbed onto Cake's hand before he fell.

"Good job." She praised. "Now wipe those tears away. You're a big boy so you don't need to cry because of a boom boom."

Finn gave a defiant pout but his crying stopped.

"Good. You want to set a good example for your sister don't you? You have to be strong and protect her. It's okay to cry sometimes, but this isn't one of those times."

"Issy! Issy!" Finn giggled, reaching for his drooling sister.

"Mhm. That's right."

Cake led him to the kitchen and worked on getting him changed.

_-Adventure Time-_

Jake was currently on his way to the main city – the Candy Kingdom. It was called that because all the vibrant colors reminded people of candy. Jake thought the name was stupid but it wasn't like he could change it. He found the citizens to be rather dumb as well.

Candy Kingdom was the largest city in all of Ooo and was home to the High King and Queen, which was currently Bubblegum and Gumball.

_Ugh! We don't even have any money! How am I suppose to get some food? We're going to need some diapers and crap too. Goddess... this is such a pain. What am I suppose to do... _Jake sighed as he entered Candy Kingdom.

_Man, it's so flippin' hot out here... I really just need to get back home. _Jake began looking around, trying to figure what he was going to do.

"Uh... hi Jake." came a somewhat nasally voice.

"Oh, hey Cinnamon!" Jake smiled.

Cinnamon was a short man that was somewhat round. His skin was a slight brown color and his short tan-glaze colored hair touched his ears. His round eyes were sort of small and a dull green color. He was missing a few teeth but the ones he did have were somewhat big and rounded. He wore an emerald color shirt and magenta colored pants.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Cinnamon gave a goofy grin.

Jake hesitated. "I need some stuff for babies."

Cinnamon gasped. "You and Cake had a baby?!"

Jake made a face. "What? Ew! No way man! Cake is my cousin, that's just sick."

"Oh." Cinnamon seemed kind of disappointed. "I always thought you guys made a cute couple. Do you think I could have a baby one day?"

"Um, I dunno dude. Maybe? I really need to get going." Jake started to walk off, knowing Cinnamon wouldn't stop talking if he didn't leave now.

"Uh... Jake wait!" Cinnamon called. "I have some baby stuff!"

Jake turned around. "Really, dude?"

"Yeah! This guy gave it to me and t-" Cinnamon put his hand over his mouth. "Oops. I'm not suppose to tell anyone." He laughed.

Jake nervously looked around. "Right... would it be alright if I took the stuff?" _Man, Cinnamon is so weird sometimes. I think he has a few screw loose..._

"Sure, Jake!" Cinnamon led Jake into his small house. "I think I'm going to name my dog after you." He giggled.

_That's a little weird... I guess it's kinda sweet. In a weird way... _"That's cool, man." Jake chuckled nervously. "Can I just get the stuff? I really need to get home."

"Oh yeah!" Cinnamon smiled. He went over to his closet and began digging through it. When he emerged he had a basket full of items. In it was a thing of diapers, food, clothes, toys, and few other things.

"Whoa! Some guy just gave this to you?" Jake asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Uh... I think he said he didn't need it anymore." Cinnamon chuckled nervously.

"Dude, this is awesome! Thanks, Cinnamon! You're the best!" Jake gave Cinnamon a one armed hug.

"You think so? High Queen Bubblegum says I mess things up too much. She won't let me in the palace anymore." Cinnamon seemed deflated at announcing this.

"That really sucks, man. I'm sorry to hear that. Don't take what she says to heart though, okay. You're awesome, buddy."

"Thanks Jake!"

"No problem, dude. Thanks again for the stuff but I gotta go now. Alright?"

"Okay, Jake." Cinnamon walked him to the door and waved bye as Jake left with the basket full of baby supplies.

Jake left Candy Kingdom and quickly made his way back to the Grass Lands. The Grass Lands had gotten their name due to the fact that there was nothing but grass and a few hills. It was in the center of all of Ooo and wasn't owned by any hold. It was neutral ground and home to mostly animals... and Jake and Cake.

_I really can't wait to get out of this heat..._ Jake thought to himself.

Jake suddenly a sudden gust of wind go past him.

"What the h-" He stopped as he stared at an arrow that suddenly hit the ground in front of him. Attached to the arrow was a note. Jake set the basket down and picked up the note.

_Watch over them with your lives._

Jake looked around, trying to figure out where and who the note came from.

"Is someone there?! Show yourself!" Jake yelled. He waited and looked around for a minute or two but eventually frowned in defeat as he realized whoever had sent the note was not going to show themselves.

_Watch over them with your lives? Is this note talking about Finn and Fionna? How could anyone even know about that? We _just _got them... _Jake sighed as he picked the basket back up. He let the not fall to the ground. _It's not important. It's probably just a prank..._

* * *

**A/N: (1) That painting is really in their house.**

**(2) Finn is an English, Gaelic, and Irish name meaning "fair," "blond," and "small blond soldier." According to a thing I read, in Irish mythology Finn Mac Cumhail was a legendary Irish 3rd century hero similar to the English Robin Hood. His warrior-followers were called Finians.**

**(3) When I Googled the name Fionna I learned it was English, Scottish, Celtic, and Gaelic. The basic meaning is "fair." Somewhere it also said something about people named Fionna being "compassionate" and "magnetic."**

**So this was chapter one. I hope everyone liked it! I know things are probably confusing but everything will become clear in time. I promise. I know I didn't spend a lot of time on Finn and Fionna but I'm not good at controlling babies... so this chapter was kind of hard for me. I hope it was okay though. What do you guys think about Jake and Cake? Who do you think shot the note at Jake? What's going on? Leave your thoughts on all of this in a review! Love it! Awesome... tell me! Hate it? Let me know! No flames though. Please be nice! _sweat drop _The next chapter will be another time skip. Oh and if you don't know who Seraphim is... look it up.**

**I did a brief re-read and fixed the errors that I saw. If there are still some there I apologize. I'm only human and I make mistakes.**


End file.
